csifandomcom-20200225-history
Come As You Are
Come As You Are is the tenth episode in season five of . Synopsis A Marine recruiter is found dead on a civilian shooting range with various bullet holes in him, but there is no blood at the scene. The CSIs find out that the victim was dead before he was shot and that his body was pulled onto the range. As the case advances, Horatio determines the murder may be tied to the death of a marine in Iraq who was killed in combat. Natalia is shocked to learn that Nick asked Maxine Valera out and that she accepted. Plot The body of military recruiter Timothy Hicks is found by two teen boys, Matthew Batra and Derrick Perry at a firing range, behind one of the targets. Alexx determines Hicks died from a blow to the head several hours before he was inadvertently shot by the boys at the firing range, deepening the mystery. The CSIs pay a visit to his widow, a veterinarian, after ketamine is found in his system and she admits her husband was asking about it. When they ask to see her supply of the drug, she tells them the house was broken into a few days prior. Horatio follows up on an angry letter sent to Hicks and it leads him to Kevin Kirby, whose brother Patrick was killed in Iraq. Horatio visits the shell-shocked young man and learns that Kevin believes he shot his own brother accidentally during an attack on their camp. He blames himself and Hicks for getting Patrick to join the military in the first place. Horatio vows to find out the truth. Kevlar on the Hicks' window leads the CSIs back to Matt and Derrick, and the boys admit they were recruited by Hicks but broke into his house to get Derrick's file back when the boy had second thoughts. The boys claim to have lost the files, but Calleigh gets copies from the military and learns Matt was deemed a security risk because his parents, doctors from Iran, were on the terrorist watch list. Matt admits to stealing the folders to learn why his military application was rejected and confronting Hicks after learn the reason. Hicks, tranquilized by ketamine, fell and hit his head on a pipe during their exchange, and Matt, afraid of how it would look, dragged his body to the range in an attempt to make his death look like an accident. Kevin is arrested by JAG on suspicion of having shot Patrick. Hairs in Patrick's boot lead Horatio to Brad Hoffman, a contractor and a childhood friend of the Kirby brothers. He denies being in Iraq at the time Patrick was killed, but video footage from the attack reveals he was lying. The CSIs obtain the truck and study it, and find a bullet hole in it. The trajectory indicates the driver of the truck was the one who shot Patrick. Horatio and Delko arrest Brad, who claims he panicked when he the bullets started flying. He shot at a person nearby who he assumed was an enemy soldier, only to find it was Patrick. He fled the scene as soon as he discovered who he shot. The mystery of Patrick's death solved, Kevin is released and Patrick is given a military funeral. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Rob Estes as Nick Townsend * Jayson Floyd as Sergeant Timothy Hicks * Charles Duckworth as Kevin Kirby * Monnae Michaell as Cindy Kirby * Cara Pifko as Donna Hicks * Chuck Hittinger as Derrick Stowe * Michael Trevino as Matthew Batra * Ethan Erickson as Sergeant Sean Reynolds * Robert Hoffman as Brad Hoffman * Corey Feinstein as Soldier * Andrew Borba as Major Brenton * Josue Aguirre as ND Marine * Michael J. Pagan as Patrick Kirby (uncredited) * Michelle Rae as Helicopter Crew Chief (uncredited) See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes